Pandora
Pandora is the main antagonist of the Destiny series Appearance Pandora is a young woman with misty purple hair, and light purple eyes. She usually wears a purple silk dress, but once battling Petra, she change to a dark blue tank top, and ripped dark blue shorts. Before being reborn in Pandora, she used to have brown hair in one long ponytail but lighter purple eyes. Background Pandora, was a normal village girl, who caught the attention of Princess Aurora, Pandora was made the princess's assistant, which was something she enjoyed till she grew more and more obsessed with the princess. So much that she started falling in love with her. As the few years goes by and Aurora turned Queen. Because of Pandora's obsession and lust for the now queen she grew bitter and jealous towards Aurora's suitors, and only wants Aurora for herself but was too shy and embarrassed to confess her feelings. Pandora's obsession went too far that she shoved one of Aurora's suitors down the stairs outta jealously, tried poisoning another, and threaten the other. Aurora calls Pandora out on it, but is still unknown to the fact that Pandora loves her. Once Pandora's obsession went too far, Aurora grew angry at her, causing Pandora to feel as Aurora will never love her. Pandora was thrown in prison for her crimes. Upon Aurora's death a few years after being imprison, Pandora fell into despair and deep sorrow. Pandora committed suicide in prison shortly after. Demise, who was watching her, had her reborn into a carnation of hatred and bitterness. Throughout the years of being Demise's duchess, Pandora grew bitter, alone and angry, Jane, a former friend, tried calming her down but failed and the two turned enemies due to Pandora now possessing dark powers trying to destroy Jane after an argument. Once Aurora is reborn into Petra, Pandora still held feelings for her, but also held in a lot of built in anger that she let out, getting in the way of her feelings. More on Pandora will be revealed soon in Their Destiny. Personality Pandora, is an obsessed, shy and clingy girl, upon becoming Aurora's lady in waiting, Pandora grew feelings for the princess soon to be turned queen. After Aurora's death and becoming Demise's duchess, Pandora grew more bitter, power hungry and angry. Powers and Abilities Upon being Demise's duchess, Pandora earned some powers. '''Youth taking: '''In order to become stronger, Pandora takes youth of young women to make her grow as a young and beautiful young woman that will make her stronger. Pandora will age down to 10 years old if she isn't gave enough power. '''Shockwaves: '''Pandora can blast and zap people with her fingers or hands. '''Hand to hand combat: '''Pandora can battle without her weapons or powers when need to, like hand to hand combatting Petra for the throne. Trivia * Pandora is based off Nina Einstein from an anime being a shy girl who develop a crush on a princess, but couldn't confess her feelings, and Erik Killmonger from Black Panther. * Pandora and Jane's relationship will be more revealed throughout Destiny *In one point of Our Destiny, Pandora writes the word "LOSER" on Jane's cast after breaking her arm when Demise took Petra. *That was an obvious reference to IT 2017 Category:Characters Category:Determinant Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:In Love Category:Main Characters Category:Destiny Characters Category:Redeemed Category:Murderers